bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Janine Davis
Mrs. Janine Davis is the (HRA) at Caltech and first appeared in "The Egg Salad Equivalency". After Alex files a complaint against Sheldon, he reports to the HRA with his usual knock as Janine Davis looks perplexed sitting at her desk. She smiles and greets him and tells him about Alex's complaint. Sheldon doesn't see a problem since she has a front row seat as he makes scientific history, is in his refrigerator and he led his assistant away from a life of promiscuity by showing her pictures of diseased sexual organs. She asks her secretary and tells her to cancel her next appointment. The administrator tells Sheldon that he had said things that he shouldn't say in the workplace like calling Alex a slave to her sexual desires and comparing her to an egg salad sandwich. She doesn't know what the egg salad comment means and she just goes with her instincts that that can't be said to another employee. Sheldon replies that he sees the confusion, adding that he was not trying to single her out; he said that all women are slaves to their desires. "Even you. You’re a slave," he says to the woman. She gives him a WTF look. Sheldon continues that during certain points of her menstrual cycle... The HRA, getting agitated, tells him to shut up. Sheldon is feeling persecuted and throws Howard, Raj, and Leonard under the bus in an attempt to direct her anger away from him. He explains, "Dr. Hofstadter, he was bragging about his sexual desirability to anyone who would listen. You know, and Howard Wolowitz, he spent two years using university resources building a six-breasted sex robot. Oh, and at the office Christmas party, I heard Rajesh Koothrappali refer to you several times as Brown Sugar." Each of his friends receives a call to report to Human Resources. They are sitting outside the HRA's office as Raj is adding alcohol to his coffee in order to speak to her. Howard points out that in years past he and the HRA are on a first-name basis. Sheldon shows up to assist his friends and announces that he is filing a complaint against her because the explicit language she used during his interview made him uncomfortable. she then has all four of them come into the office. In "The Tenure Turbulence", she shows up again as a member of the tenure committee and finds all the potential candidates trying to get in her good graces; Sheldon tries to give her presents, Leonard and Kripke go to the gym and work out next to her. Though, Leonard has an asthma attack right after that and Kripke replaces him. Trivia *The African-American HRA Director is refered to as a "slave" by Sheldon. Gallery Tenure6.jpg|Mrs. Davis is uncomfortable with Sheldon trying to be hip. Tenure5.jpg|Mrs. Davis meets Sheldon Cooper. Tenure3.jpg|Leonard and Barry trying to smooze with Janine Davis who is on the tenure committee. Davis.jpg|Wondering about Dr. Sheldon Cooper. 381013.jpg|Sheldon gets his friends in trouble. NY1.jpg|Talking about Alex's complaint. Ten2.jpg|Mrs. Janine Davis. 103692 d3954b.jpg 103692 d3270b.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Davis Category:Season 6 Category:Cast Category:Featured Article Category:Season 7